1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vial gripping mechanisms for use with automatic medicament dispensing machines. More particularly, the invention relates to a vial gripping mechanism for use with an automatic medicament dispensing machine configured to protect a sensor within the machine.
2. Description of Prior Art
In an effort to improve efficiency, accuracy, and profitability, pharmacies increasingly use automatic medicament dispensing machines to fill prescriptions. Such dispensing machines typically include a pill count sensor for counting pills, tablets, capsules, or other countable medicaments. The pill count sensor is carried by a vial gripping mechanism which retrieves an empty vial and then positions the vial and the pill count sensor next to a pill dispenser so the vial may be filled with pills. The pill count sensor can include a sensor transmitting array and a sensor receiving array.
As these machines grow more sophisticated and complex, they become more dependant upon pill count sensors and other sensors. Unfortunately, pill count sensors are sensitive devices and can be easily damaged and/or un-calibrated if impacted by other objects within the machine, such as vials.
This sometimes occurs when a vial dispenser in the machine improperly feeds a vial, causing it to hang improperly. When this happens, the vial is not in the exact position that the vial gripping mechanism expects, causing a collision between the vial gripping mechanism and the vial which can result in damage to the pill count sensor.
The likelihood of such collisions is increased by the design of some pill count sensors. Particularly, in some sensors, the sensor receiving array must be sufficiently separated from the sensor transmitting array so as to insure that pills are allowed to fall freely therebetween. This can necessitate the sensor receiving array being located well beyond the confines of the vial gripping mechanism. Extended in such a manner, the sensor receiving array can also impact objects, such as, improperly seated pill dispensers.
Such collisions may also result from standard maintenance on the machines. It is common for technicians to work on machines while they are running to perform tests and/or replenish pill dispensers. While doing so, the vial gripping mechanism may be moving, which increases the risk of it impacting objects.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved vial gripping mechanism for use with an automatic medicament dispensing machine that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.
The present invention overcomes the above-identified problems and disadvantages and provides a distinct advance in the art of vial gripping mechanisms for use with automatic medicament dispensing machines. More particularly the present invention provides a vial gripping mechanism for use with an automatic medicament dispensing machine configured to protect a sensor within the machine.
The preferred vial gripping mechanism broadly comprises a first rotatable jaw, a second jaw coupled with an output shaft of a jaw motor and operable to rotate toward the first jaw, a swing arm rotatably secured to the vial gripping mechanism, a torsion spring operable to push the swing arm against a cam, and a shield fixedly mounted to the vial gripping mechanism. In an open position, the jaws are spaced apart to accept a vial therebetween. Actuation of the jaw motor causes rotation of the second jaw toward the first jaw thereby gripping the vial in a gripping position. Continued rotation of the second jaw causes rotation of the first jaw and any vial therebetween to a dispensing position for dispensing medicaments into the vial.
The swing arm includes a sensor end and a cam end with a channel in a bottom surface. A sensor receiving array of the pill count sensor is mounted to the sensor end on an inside edge of the swing arm.
The channel follows an outside edge of the swing arm from the sensor receiving array to the cam end. The channel protects a fiber optic cable connected to the sensor receiving array by surrounding the cable on three sides. The sensor receiving array and the cable are secured to the swing arm by potting them in place.
The torsion spring includes a coil flanked by an arm member and a frame member. The coil, the swing arm, and a sensor transmitting array of the pill count sensor are allowed to pivot about a pin which is fixedly mounted to the first jaw. The arm member applies force to the swing arm, while the frame member applies an equal force to the sensor transmitting array, such that the cam end of the swing arm is pushed toward the cam.
The cam is fixedly mounted to the vial gripping mechanism adjacent the arm. Moving the jaws into the dispensing position rotates the swing arm relative to the cam such that in a sensing position, the sensor receiving array is directly opposite the sensor transmitter, and in a shielded position, the sensor receiving array is housed within the shield.
The shield is formed into a trough which is fixedly mounted to the vial gripping mechanism. The shield protects the sensor transmitting array, when the swing arm is in the shielded position.
In use, when a prescription is received, a computing device of the automatic medicament dispensing machine instructs the vial gripping mechanism to move to a vial dispenser, with the swing arm in the shielded position. The vial gripping mechanism grips a vial in the gripping position and then moves to a medicament dispenser. The vial gripping mechanism moves the vial to the dispensing position and the swing arm to the sensing position. The automatic medicament dispensing machine dispenses pills as the pill count sensor counts the pills. Once an appropriate number of the pills has been counted, the automatic medicament dispensing machine stops dispensing pills. Then the vial gripping mechanism moves the vial back to the gripping position and the swing arm back to the shielded position. The vial gripping mechanism thus transports the vial to a discharge conveyor, thereby protecting the sensor receiving array while in transit.
These and other important features of the present invention are more fully described in the section titled DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF A PREFERRED EMBODIMENT, below.